Matrimonio blanco
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Les contaron que no conseguirían nada más, que el amor no era para ellos, pero aún hay algunos dispuestos a sentir y a hacer lo que creen correcto.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre "Slytherin" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Matrimonio blanco**

_"¡Pues a mí me gusta el sol! ¡Y reírme! ¡Y quiero un novio y no estar siempre borracha! ¡No pido flores, pero me niego a que me regalen por mi aniversario cráneos de cabra llenos de sangre de muggle!"_

_Pansy Parkinson, Capítulo 29: Vacío, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

_5 de mayo de 1999_

Lo soltó como se dice el tiempo, cómo se pregunta la hora. Lo soltó como si le estuviera contando un chisme, una habladuría, como si le estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad le dijo. Lo soltó como si le estuviera preguntando cómo estaba esperando la misma respuesta de siempre: un seco bien que apenas salía de sus labios.

—Cásate conmigo.

Ella volteó a verlo alejando los ojos de las páginas de su libro, intentando adivinar lo que se escondía tras su mirada tranquila, tras su boca un poco curveada que esperaba una respuesta y lo único que pudo ver fue al mismo chico que conoció en su primer año en Hogwarts. Los mismos dientes salidos y los ojos juntos, acompañados con el cabello siempre demasiado corto. Y no se le ocurrió nunca razón en absoluto para que él le pidiera aquello.

—¿Por qué?

—Cásate conmigo —repitió él—. Por favor.

Gemma Farley taconeó en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro, ese color que ella sólo usaría cuando estuviera de luto. Aquel día no estaba de buen humor para que le jugaran bromas o cosas parecidas, y cuanto más lo pensaba, menos le parecía que aquello fuera una mala broma de Flint. Meneo la cabeza un poco, como con nerviosismo o curiosidad, y su desordenado cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, se movió con ella.

—¿Por qué, Marcus? —espetó de nueva cuenta. No todos los días llegaba un chico y le proponía matrimonio de la misma manera que le pediría un favor—. No hemos salido nunca…, ni creo que lo hagamos y no veo nada provechoso en nuestro matrimonio. —Sonrió—. Además de que se te olvida algo esencial: no estamos enamorados.

Él pareció pensar, algo que Marcus Flint hacía cada dos años. Gemma volvió la vista a su libro un momento, que le pareció mucho más interesante que adivinar lo que había tras Marcus y su propuesta descabellada, esperando la respuesta, que se tardó en llegar exactamente dos párrafos y tres palabras más y la voz de Flint la obligó a dejar inconclusa la oración en la que sus ojos se habían posado.

—Porque los Flint somos una desgracia —empezó. Gemma negó con la cabeza, intentando interrumpirlo, porque aquello desde luego no estaba en la lista de «Razones válidas para casarse», pero no lo logró, porque el joven siguió hablando—. Porque eres la única mujer que conozco lo suficiente, y porque tu inteligencia no dejará que las riquezas de los Flint se vayan a la ruina.

La joven alzó una ceja. Con el gesto cuidado, pensando en cada palabra que soltaría, como siempre. Como su madre le había enseñado que una señorita debe comportarse. Porque si había algo que le sobraba a Gemma Farley, además de inteligencia, era toda la clase que al chico que tenía enfrente le faltaba. Aunque tenía el mismo tacto que él: ninguno.

—No me parecen razones válidas.

—Te estás haciendo vieja —arremetió él y ella decidió dejar de pensar lo que iba a decir, y soltarle sus razones a la cara, como lo haría normalmente.

—Flint, tengo veintitrés años.

—Y yo veinticuatro —dijo él—, pero no estamos jugando a las obviedades, Gemma. —Él sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa horrible. La misma que a los doce años, y seguía teniendo los dientes tan salidos como entonces, como la primera vez que Gemma lo había visto en el Expresso de Hogwarts y habían congeniado—. Cásate conmigo.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mesa, inclinándose levemente hacia Flint.

—Marcus… No quiero un matrimonio blanco —le dijo, finalmente.

—Gemma, somos sangre pura, Slytherin —empezó él—, no conseguiremos nada más. —Ya no sonreía—. Cásate conmigo.

—¿Quién te enseñó eso? —Ella sonreía, con una sonrisa que denotaba incredulidad y un poco de ironía—. Hace mucho tiempo que salimos del colegio y aun podemos llevar la marca de Slytherin en nosotros… —comentó—, pero yo no quiero un matrimonio blanco, Flint. Me niego a uno. Me niego a casarme porque me conviene. A tener hijos para perpetuar la especie, hijos que se relacionarán con los hijos de nuestro mismo círculo y acabarán casándose entre ellos. ¿Te has parado a pensar que dentro de dos generaciones seremos todos primos? —Soltó una risa nerviosa, quitó su mano de la mesa, y la regresó al libro, como al principio—. No, quiero enamorarme.

Sonaba estúpido. Tonto. «Enamorarse». Soltarlo como si soltara cualquier otra cosa. Como si de su boca saliera un comentario sobre el ambiente, y no algo así. Un «quiero enamorarme» tan sincero, que se veía tan puro en una primera mirada…

—Así que eres una idealista… —murmuró él. Como si no supiera que decir—. Quieres sentirlo, de verdad.

—¿Nunca lo has sentido?

—No de esa manera… —comentó él. «Esa manera». Un eufemismo simple para decir «nunca he estado realmente enamorado de una chica». Porque Gemma y él sabían que había habido chicas, ligues, momentos de una noche, de unos días, unos meses—. Eres con la única chica con la que he logrado conectar —le dijo. Lo más tierno que le había dicho en trece años.

—Eso es, Marcus Flint, porque nunca me trataste como a una chica…

—-… y tú nunca te comportaste como una. Quien te viera ahora. Con tanta clase, tantos modales. —Él le sonrió y los dos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, de nuevo.

Un silencio en el que Gemma se dedicó a pensar en lo descabellado de toda la conversación que había iniciado con un aparentemente inocente «cásate conmigo». Ella, por su parte, lo tenía claro. No un matrimonio sin amor; se negaba a un matrimonio blanco, como el de los padres de Flint, que desde hacía años no se soportaban. No pedía príncipes, ni rosas, ni cartas de amor, pero se negaba a comportarse como las chicas que estaban deseosas de comprar un buen apellido que las llevara a la cima.

—Gemma, por favor, cásate conmigo —volvió a pedir él y ella ya sólo atinó a suspirar con evidente fastidio.

—Marcus, lamento en el alma decepcionarte, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. —Ella sonrió, pareciendo un poco mordaz—. Si quieres que me case contigo deberás darme una muy buena razón.

Volvió a abrir el libro y exactamente cinco palabras después, Marcus Flint soltó la que le pareció la solución más sencilla, la más obvia, a su problema e hizo que Gemma Farley se quedara congelada en su lugar, sin atinar a mover la mano, a reaccionar, a mover los ojos o a seguir leyendo.

—Entonces, Gemma Farley, enamórate de mí.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_18 de Octubre de 2013_

* * *

**Comúnmente se suele llamar matrimonios blancos a los matrimonios por conveniencia. **


End file.
